I. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to gaskets. More particularly, the present invention pertains to gaskets for vehicular use. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns gaskets for vehicle trim lamps.
II. Prior Art
There has been disclosed heretofore a plurality of gaskets and gasketing materials for utilization and deployment in countless environments. Ordinarily, such gaskets are utilized to provide a mating seal between normally non-sealing surfaces. One of the more common environments where a plurality of gaskets are utilized is in an automobile. There are gaskets existing around the crank case, the doors and other components. One of the more commonplace areas where gasketing is utilized is associated with the trim lamps of the vehicle. A seal must be effectuated between the lamp and the body of the vehicle to preclude moisture from entering therein and, thus, shorting out the wires leading to the lamp; corroding the areas around the lamp and otherwise damaging same. Usually, normal installations of trim lamps requires undue time and the like. Normal gasketing or gasket material is merely a cellular component which must be sandwiched between the mating surfaces. Because of the cellular structure it is extremely difficult to work with. Thus, much operator time is required in order to properly implace the gasket material. Furthermore, the sandwiching of the gasket material between the mating surfaces causes a lateral expansion thereof which, oftentimes, results in the gasketing material being visible about the periphery of the mating surface thereby providing an unsightly appearance.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, overcomes these deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved gasket which completely overcomes the deficiencies noted in the prior art.